


Not Your Average Ordinary

by summerbutterfly



Series: If You SeiSou [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Seijuurou travel to see Rin compete in Beijing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Average Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> I swim nerd a little in this. Apologies. If anything doesn't make sense, just ask. Also, yes…sometimes I still get excited about pools. So I decided Sousuke does, too.

Rin went to his mom's house the next day, then back to Tokyo the afternoon after that. Fully recovered, he fell back into his normal routine of skyping Sousuke and Seijuurou when he had the time, keeping them up to date on his progress as he settled in with the Japanese National Team. Seijuurou and Sousuke went back to their lives, too, studying and hanging out and spending too much time binge-watching J-dramas on the internet. It was nice, and comfortable, but tedious as all things get from excessive repetition, so when Rin buzzed them a few weeks later to tell them he had two comp passes to a competition coming up in Beijing, the two of them jumped at the chance to shake things up. Of course, there were logistics to consider, but the idea of traveling with Seijuurou to see Rin swim made Sousuke excited in a way he hadn't felt in a long time.

Seijuurou must have felt the same because he was already researching flights when Sousuke got home from his evening class. 

"So check this out. There's direct flights daily straight into Beijing, and rooms available at Rin's hotel. It's a little pricey, but I don't think they'd put the national team up anywhere that wasn't nice. And it's walking distance from the Olympic pool. _The_ Olympic pool!" 

"Wow." Sousuke kissed Seijuurou's cheek as he leaned over his shoulder. "That's a really nice pool." Even in retirement, Sousuke could appreciate a well-built natatorium when he saw one. 

"We get free passes to use it if we stay at the hotel five nights." Seijuurou looked at Sousuke out of the corner of his eye. "Which more than we planned for but..." 

"But the competition is three days anyway," Sousuke said. "And if we're going to go, we might as well go big."

"Well, I'm in if your in." Seijuurou gave him his best, winning smile.

"I'm in," Sousuke said. "Let's do it."

*~*~*~*~*

Rin met them at the airport. He'd already been in Beijing for a day and a half, and Sousuke recognized the gleam of competitive excitement in his eyes. Rin loved competing. The tougher the field, the more keyed up he got, which meant by the time he met up with them in the terminal, Rin was absolutely wired.

"So they've got us all on the same floor of the hotel, but we're not on a curfew," Rin said in the cab. "I mean, we were sternly reminded of the importance of the outcomes of these races, but coach isn't doing bed checks or anything." 

"So what are you saying?" Sousuke asked. "You want to stay with us instead of your team?"

"I...no." Rin's cheeks flushed prettily. "I'm just saying we can hang out. Or whatever. I don't have to _be_ anywhere by a certain time. Except for the pool." 

"Give us a heads up if you are coming to cuddle," Seijuurou said. "I gotta make sure to have at least underwear on now that I'm in a relationship, y'know?"

Rin shot him a look. Seijuurou returned it with a lewd flick of his tongue, and Sousuke turned to hide his smile by looking out the window. 

Once at the hotel, Rin left to go to a team meeting while Sousuke and Seijuurou checked in. They were placed on the 15th floor, and the view of the city from their picture window was nothing short of stunning. Sousuke stood by it for a long time just staring out over the sprawling, urban expanse.

"Damn. I'm so glad we did this." Seijuurou came up behind Sousuke and nuzzled the nape of his neck. 

Sousuke leaned into his warm chest. "Mmmm. Me, too. It feels good to be away."

"You wanna hit the pool?" Seijuurou punctuated his nuzzling with light little kisses. "It's open."

"I haven't swum in months, you know."

"Neither have I. We can flounder together."

Sousuke laughed. "All right," he said. "Let's go."

They gathered their stuff and headed out. 

It was a short walk over to the Water Cube as it was known, and after they showed their passes for admission, Sousuke and Seijuurou made their way to the changing rooms by the warm-down pool as the main pool was closed due to the impending competition. Surprisingly, Sousuke felt good as he put his swim suit on. He had thought maybe it would be hard to be somewhere like a former olympic stadium knowing there was no chance of him ever standing on a podium, but instead he felt calm, even a little excited as he and Seijuurou closed their lockers and walked out onto the deck.

"Wow," Seijuurou said. "This is impressive."

"Yeah." Sousuke dipped a toe into the water. Just slightly chilly. Perfect. "I bet it's fast, too."

"I bet you're right," Seijuurou agreed. "But let's find out for sure."

"After you, Captain."

Grinning, Seijuurou strapped on his cap and goggles. Sousuke did the same and, with no hesitation, they dove in, side by side in the endmost lane.

The rush of water over his skin made Sousuke shiver.

"Hoooo wow," Seijuurou said as he surfaced. "Competition temperature for sure."

"You'll stay warmer if you stop talking and start swimming." 

"Spoken like a true pool nerd." Seijuurou nudged him underwater with his toe. "Ready?"

"Let's do it."

They ducked under and pushed off. Seijuurou pulled ahead, but Sousuke knew better than to go too hard. Going too hard was what got him here in the first place, and he was content to trail just off Seijuurou's feet as they hit the turn and headed back.

It wasn't great, but it was good. Good to feel the glide of the water down his body, and the slight burn in his muscles as they pressed against resistance for the first time in a while. And at the end of 200 meters, he found himself smiling, ready to do a little bit more. So did Seijuurou, and while they didn't do nearly enough to call it a true workout, they did do enough to tire themselves out and generate some really good endorphins. 

Afterward, as they walked back to the hotel, Sousuke couldn't stop himself from taking Seijuurou's hand they waited to cross the last busy street before their front door.

"What's this about?" Seijuurou asked. He linked his fingers through Sousuke's as they stepped out into the crosswalk.

"No reason. Just...happy."

"Yeah?" Seijuurou leaned into him. "Me, too, funny enough. Though I reek of chlorine."

"Eh, you do, but I like it. Reminds me of some good times."

"Thanks, but still gonna shower before we head to bed." Seijuurou flashed him a grin. "You can join me if you'd like." 

"I think I'd love to," Sousuke said. 

*~*~*~*~*

They had just settled into bed when there was a knock at the door. Since neither of them had bothered to dress after toweling off, there was a long, extended moment of silent indecision before Seijuurou got up and opened it, preserving his modesty by hiding behind the door just enough to keep things from getting obscene. 

"Hey, sorry to come down here so late. I wanted to...oh. Crap." Rin, who was on the other side of said door, took in Seijuurou's state of undress and stepped back. "I forgot I was supposed to call first. Shit." 

Seijuurou sighed. "Well, nothing you haven't seen before, right? Come on in, Rin." 

"Hey, Rin," Sousuke said. "What's up?"

"I wanted to make sure you guys had your passes." Averting his eyes as Seijuurou crawled back under the covers, Rin held out two lanyards with laminated cards attached. "But I can leave them and go if you guys are busy."

"We're not busy in any sort of sexual sense." Seijuurou draped his arm over Sousuke's chest. "Maybe in the sleeping sense, but definitely no sex tonight."

"Too tired," Sousuke agreed. 

"Uh. Okay. Well, that's still busy enough that I can get myself out of your hair." Rin set the passes on the dresser. "I'll just leave these here and see you tomorrow..."

"Rin, wait." Sousuke waved his hand, inviting Rin to sit. "Stay a minute. What races do you have tomorrow? And what time?"

"Just 100 Fly tomorrow." Rin didn't exactly sit, but he did lean against the wall. "Then the 400 freestyle relay on Saturday, and the 100 free and the medley relay on Sunday. Each day starts at 10." 

"How'd you seed?" Seijuurou asked.

"Not bad. Heat 3, lane 3 for fly, heat 3, lane 7 for free. Dunno about the relays yet." 

"Decent for the individuals," Sousuke said. "Especially in such a strong field."

"Yeah, I'm not unhappy. It should be good. Give me an opportunity to really go all out."

"Make sure you save some for finals," Seijuurou said. "The top sixteen look pretty close."

"I'm gonna try," Rin said. "But you know it all depends on how much it takes to get me there."

"You can do it." Sousuke held out his fist. "I believe in you, Rin."

Rin walked over and gave him a bump. And then, for good measure, he reached out to give Seijuurou one, too, but Seijuurou surprised them both by grabbing Rin's wrist and pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'm really proud of you, Matsuoka. You've worked hard."

"T...thanks," Rin stammered. He looked a little stunned as Seijuurou released him. "I have worked hard. Now it's just gotta pay off."

"It will," Seijuurou said. "And I feel honored that we'll both be here to see it."

"Yeah, well, it wouldn't be a real race without you and Sousuke." Rin gave them each an affectionate smile. "You guys have been more than awesome to me, and I'm glad I could return the favor."

"You don't have to return anything." Sousuke caught Rin around the neck and rumpled his hair. "We're here because we love you, you jerk, not because you owe us." 

"Ah, Sousuke!" Rin struggled in Sousuke's hold. "Don't do that! You know how hard it is for me to get tangles out!"

"Oh, quit your whining. I'll get them out for you if it comes to that. Just like I did that time when we were kids."

"You mean the time when you got pine sap in it?"

"What do you mean me? You're the one that leaned against the tree!" 

"Because I was exhausted from racing you." Sousuke released him, and Rin fell into the crevice between Sousuke and Seijuurou's bodies. "And I know you saw it, you just didn't say anything." 

"I didn't see it until it was in your hair."

"Liar. At least I won."

"You barely won." Sousuke turned to his side, propping his head in his hand. "By a toe maybe."

"Still won," Rin chided.

"You guys must have been real hellions growing up." Also turning on his side, Seijuurou reached over and smoothed down some of the wayward strands of Rin's hair. "I feel bad for your teachers."

"Oh, we were good in school," Sousuke said. "And when we weren't, we got away with it because Rin was a little charmer who always got top marks."

"Teacher's pet, huh?" Seijuurou's knuckles slid against Rin's shoulder. "I can see it."

"He still pulls out the charm from time to time. When he really wants something." 

"Yes, I bet he does." 

Rin's cheeks pinked, and Sousuke's eyes were drawn to the way the back of Seijuurou's hand was stroking over Rin's skin. It was slow, and a little bit sensual, raising goosebumps as it trailed down Rin's arm.

But then, just as suddenly, Seijuurou let his hand drop. "It's late," he said. "We should all get some sleep. You, especially, Rin. You have a pretty intense day tomorrow."

Rin squirmed. "Yeah, you're probably right. I have to finish shaving, too. My legs are stubbly. I hate the feeling of stubble rubbing against my suit."

"Well, you go do that and don't cut anything important," Seijuurou teased. "Use a mirror. Lots of shave cream." 

Rin shook his head with a good-natured chuckle. "I've got it under control, thanks." 

Rin slipped out from in between them. Sousuke watched as he straightened his shirt and his hair and gave them one last, brilliant smile. 

"Night, guys." Rin said. "Sleep well."

"Night, Rin." Sousuke snuggled into Seijuurou's side. "See you tomorrow."


End file.
